


With Sweets

by Elefwin



Category: Gate 7
Genre: Food Porn, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у них действительно есть печеньки ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Sweets

Однажды вечером в одном уютном киотском домике, где мягкий золотой свет льётся из окон, и ласточки засыпают под крышей, и оплетает галерею вьюнок, такое вдруг началось! Задрожали двери, зазвенели вразнобой колокольцы, зашумело так, будто обступило домик небольшое войско, и утомлённый голос позвал из кухни:  
– Энка, посмотри, что там...  
Энка и посмотрел. Закрыл дверь, открыл дверь, посмотрел ещё раз, протёр очки, растерянно хлопнув глазами. Не ждал, никак не ждал он увидеть у себя на пороге Датэ Масамунэ с мечом наперевес.  
Датэ Масамунэ хлопать мог только одним глазом, зато открыл рот – молча, от удивления. Он, кажется, тоже не ждал увидеть за дверью даймона, тем более этого даймона, тем более обнажённого по пояс. Кожа Энки отливала золотом и разрисована была тончайшими спиралями, лентами, языками пламени... а поверх этого великолепия перемазана коричневым и зелёным. Запах, дурманивший Масамунэ уж несколько кварталов, волнами лился из дома, густел вокруг даймона и, кажется, оседал пятнами и полосами у него на шкуре...  
Масамунэ протянул руку и ткнул пальцем в одну такую полосу.  
– Ох, – сказал Энка.  
– Ай, – сказал Масамунэ и сунул обожжённый палец в рот. Полоса на вкус оказалась шоколадной.  
– Что здесь происходит? – подошёл Акэти Мицухидэ узнать, куда подевался его даймон и почему в доме настежь дверь. – А. Это Датэ Масамунэ пришёл резать нам головы?  
Энка метнулся Акэти за спину, и Масамунэ прикусил палец и едва не выронил меч: на Акэти был фартук. Белый, кружевной, с оборочками. И даже при оборочках оставался Акэти всё той же бледной высокомерной скотиной, глядевшей на Масамунэ сверху вниз.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь, Датэ-кун?  
Масамунэ немедленно ощетинился и встал в стойку, и остриё Курикары застыло как раз напротив кружевной груди. Что-то ему подсказывало, что тыкать мечом в хозяина дома через порог не стоит, и запах – вокруг высокомерной бледной скотины этот запах был ещё сильнее! Клинок чуть дрогнул. Масамунэ зашипел:  
– Это вы здесь чем занимаетесь? Колдовство, да? Пройти нельзя, на весь город несёт...   
– Мы? – Акэти принюхался и улыбнулся краем рта. – Мы, Датэ-кун, печенье печём. Хочешь?  
И умница Датэ Масамунэ, конечно, отказался бы, высмеял бы и кружева, и это непристойное предложение, вспомнил бы, как готовит Катакура Коджуро...  
– Ну, – сказал Масамунэ, опуская меч.  
– Ну, заходи, – Акэти повёл плечом, повернулся к гостю спиной и пошёл в дом.  
И Масамунэ, глядя на удаляющийся аккуратный кружевной бант на заду, всё-таки выпустил меч из рук, потому что кроме фартука на Акэти Мицухидэ ничего не было. Меч завис в воздухе укоризненно.  
~  
Горели лампы-андон, отбрасывая красивые, на рисунок тушью похожие тени. Пели сверчки. На шёлковых подушках полулежал разомлевший Датэ Масамунэ, доедая вторую тарелку печенья. Масамунэ было очень тепло, легко и сонно. Полуприкрытым глазом поверх печенья обозревал он стан врага, враг же вёл себя странно.  
Акэти Мицухидэ, сияя белой кожей и старинным кружевом, проплывал в кухню и обратно с тарелками, раздавал сласти и подливал чай. А Энка мрачнел, умоляюще тянул к нему золотые руки, сверкал на непрошеного гостя огненными очами.  
Акэти преклонил перед даймоном колени, нежно взял того за подбородок, шепнул, что не надо расстраиваться, что от гостей не убудет, что там ещё много осталось и до рассвета далеко... Масамунэ отчего-то покраснел и отвернулся. И комната вокруг него мягко качнулась, поплыла...  
Кто-то снял с него куртку. Акэти и даймон его, наоборот, оделись в пристойные одинаковые кимоно, растянулись на подушках рядом, и Масамунэ с трудом уже различал, кто где. Тот, что с чёлкою на правый глаз – Акэти? – приставал к Курикаре – играючи, не всерьёз, и даймон – и Масамунэ – позволяли ему, как зная, что ничего плохого с ними не случится. А подобревший Энка волшебным образом добывал волшебное же печенье с шоколадом и зелёным чаем из воздуха, скармливал его Масамунэ приятно тёплыми пальцами, косился на Акэти и просил шёпотом:  
– Не отрезайте ему голову, Ма-кун.  
– Если отрежете, – мурлыкал Акэти, – пропадут все фамильные рецепты...  
Катакура Коджуро не шумел, не стучал, не ломился в дверь. Он просто стал быть у Масамунэ за правым плечом. Оба демона вздохнули с облегчением.  
– Это я приберу, – ласково сказал Катакура, вызволяя меч. Прибрать он успел и верхнюю одежду Масамунэ, и самого Масамунэ – крепко, за шиворот. – Вам, конечно, не совестно, но за совращение малолетних, – Масамунэ брыкнулся, – и за наркотики сами понимаете, что полагается...  
– Вы меня удивляете, Катакура-сан, – говорил Акэти, средним пальцем поправляя очки. – Зачем этот мелкий шантаж. Сделанное в этом мире при участии даймона, как вам прекрасно известно, не вполне обычно и привлекательно для других даймонов и их, кхм, компаньонов...  
– А Ма-кун, – вставил Энка, – так любит сладкое...  
– И бродит впотьмах по городу один, с мечом в руках...  
Катакура Коджуро был мудрым человеком. Занудство на два голоса он слушать не стал, а просто перестал в гостиной Акэти быть – вместе с Масамунэ, даймоном и... коробочкой того самого печенья в качестве доказательства.  
Акэти Мицухидэ поднялся было, но Энка удержал его – так убедительно, что кимоно, как живое, поползло с плеч.  
– Рецепты?  
– Энка. Нужно запереть дом...  
Даймон полыхнул глазами, и по дому пробежала горячая золотая тень.  
– Уже. Мицухидэ...  
Погасли одна за другой лампы. В опустевшую комнату плеснула луна, и по лунному лучу потянулся из дома уже новый соблазнительный запах.  
И голоса, будто из далёкого далека:  
– До рассвета, Мицухидэ?  
– Да. Да, да.


End file.
